The Battle for the Tovial System
by Son of Malice
Summary: A compilation of short stories I wrote for a Warhammer 40k campaign involving Chaos Space Marines, Ultramarines, Blood Angels and Tyranids.


**The Battle for the Tovial system:**

Tovial is a relatively unknown and unimportant system and for years has been at peace. This peace has been shattered by a sudden incursion by the forces of Chaos. From the hellish realm of the warp came a large force from the bloodthirsty World Eater Legion. Led by the ferocious champion of Khorne, Kharn the Betrayer, and bearing the Blood God's blessing they come to Tovial simply shed the blood of millions.

On a separate mission a Thousand Sons Legion detachment's ghostly rubric marines add their hellish sorcery to the assault on Tovial. The Sorcer leading them is the dangerous Ahriman, chosen of Tzeentch, his mission is to seize a powerful artifact for his own inscrutable purpose. No friends of the Blood God's insane followers the Thousand Sons mean to use the carnage to their advantage and seize their prize.

These worlds do not stand defenseless in the face of the Chaos incursion though. A regiment of the Imperial Guard in transit to the Eye of Terror was requisitioned to stop the heretics in their tracks. These steadfast soldiers can be counted on to not give an inch in the face of the enemy.

In his panic the Imperial Governor of Tovial sent out a call for help from any other forces that could assist his systems failing Planetary Defense Forces. Three outside forces come to answer his call.

A force of Ultramarines received the signal and immediately answered. While ever the banner of Ultramar flies over Tovial the Ultramarines will not suffer the traitors to live. Making planet fall before all others these mighty warriors march for Macragge and Guilliman and they know no fear.

Joining their brother Astartes and the Imperial Guard comes a strong contingent from the mighty Alpha Phoenix Chapter. Ancient oaths and obligations require their presence on Tovial and their commander will honor his duty with the blood of the World Eaters.

From one of millions of webway access points comes the last force to join the battle for Tovial, the enigmatic Eldar of Craftworld Averal. While The Imperial forces fight for survival and honor and the Chaos forces for blood and power this Eldar strike force has arrived for far different reasons. A full farseer council of Averal saw the future of Tovial and the wider universe if the Thousand Sons get their hands on the artifact they seek. Acting to preserve the balance a full strike force has been sent to prevent the Thousand Sons from achieving their goal.

In this battle there are few allies and fewer friends. Each side seeks to gain something from the struggle and will do whatever is necessary to win. As the forces position themselves in the Tovial system only one thing gives the defenders hope of victory. An ancient promise that, despite the enemies arrayed against them, as always:

The Emperor Protects

**The Blood God's Chosen**

"It was horrible to behold, thousands of giants in blood red armor landing upon my homeworld. Their screams were tinged with madness and their leader who ran before them was the stuff of nightmare. Like a river of living gore they washed towards the city and it seemed as if nothing, not even the Emperor's Light could halt them. But our faith in the Master of Mankind was firm and we steeled ourselves to face this terrible foe. I prayed as the priests had taught us for thousands of years and I was not alone. Men knelt in devotion, each entreating the Emperor to save us, our faith was rewarded. Streaking down from the skies like meteors came a shower of drop pods. Seconds after landing a force in noble blue formed a defensive line to stem the enemy's tide. All of us knew them by reputation, the Emperor's Angels of Death, the proud Ultramarine chapter had entered the fight and who could stand against the skill of such hardened warriors? I watched the two side meet, lines of fire and light signaling the beginnings of what would later be known as the Battle of Blood Pass. I thought no man living could defeat the Ultramarines or their captain but at the front of the heretics charge came such a man...His name was Kharn and while the Ultramarines are the Angels of Death Kharn and his fellows are known as the Chosen of the Blood God himself.

The fighting was fierce and the defender's almost held back their advance. A massive spider like thing, demon and machine in one it seemed, launched barrage after barrage at the entrenched marines. In response there was a flash and towering figures bearing the Ultramarine's colors appeared in the enemy's rear. With a swift action these warriors dispatched the demonic machine and ended that threat to their brothers. I watched the attaking traitor's vehicles get hit again and again with las blasts and missiles. Some slowed, others were destroyed outright. My company cheered at the sight, the enemy was as good as beaten. We were wrong.

From the ashes of the leading rhino came a squad of blood mad berzerkers intent on leaving nothing but ruin in their wake. At their head was Kharn and he brandished a massive chainaxe that fairly vibrated with a desire to rend flesh. In front of them stood the bulk of the Ultramarine detachment with their captain leading them. Braced as these peerless warriors were for combat there was simply no preparation that could be made against such foes. Howling praises to their foul god they raised their weapons and charged right in to the midset of the defenders. As though touched by a fraction of their god's horrible strength they ripped through marines with terrible ease. None was more ferocious nor as effective as Kharn. I watched him slaughter three or four marines at a stroke without even pausing and this small line of red berzerkers demolished the ordered lines of the space marines. The Ultramarines pulled back in good order though and then all their units unloaded into the enemy squad.

One by one the bolter rounds, missiles, and plasma bursts picked them off until only one remained standing, bloodied but un bowed. Kharn. As his remaining tanks and troops moved up to support him he could have run, could have found cover and let his men finish the marines but no, this was the Blood God's Chosen and he would not take a backward step while there was yet a drop of blood yet left unshed. Screaming a challenge Kharn rushed towards the nearest group of Ultramarines and carved through them. Many fired at him with every weapon they could bring to bear but somehow he carved his way forward unharmed. Smashing into another squad he quickly killed all but two men out of ten without a single blow landing on him.

Raising his ax again he turned as if looking around until he found what he sought, the Ultramarine captain. The two charged each other and rained blows on each other. Blood spurted from both as they fought, seemingly evenly matched, The captain fought like a warrior born and his movements were graceful and yet brutal. Against most foes his victory would have been assured but, alas, not this foe. While his opponent's moves were fluid and controlled Kharn's attacks were savage and his chain ax blurred as he struck faster than I would have believed possible. A sudden movement knocked the captain to his knees and then Kharn's ax crashed down and through the captain's head. We all stood stunned, such a thing was impossible, how could such a warrior have been defeated? the Ultramarines immediately began to withdraw as did our company. We could not hope to win on this field, better to fall back to another position with a larger force and hope to stem the tide there. As we marched away at the double I heard the victorious Kharn offering the remains of the captains skull to the dark gods and though it has been many years since that day I still shudder in fear to remember them...

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULLS THRONE! BURN! MAIM! KILL!"

~Excerpt from personal memoirs of General Fabian Eres of the 173rd Regiment of the Tovialan Guard. A Recount of the Battle of Blood Pass . M39

**Fallen Angels**

_2 days previous to the Battle of Blood Pass_

Lord Voris watched as his men finished desecrating the remains of the dead Alpha Phoenix marines, the light of the evening casting a reddish glow over the battlefield. "Battlefield" was the wrong word, this ground had become a slaughter house. Voris felt the ground shaking and without turning he addressed the source of the tremors "A glorious sight Daedros, blood offered to the Lord of Wrath and skulls gathered for his throne...All before his chosen has even set foot on the ground. They will not be able to ignore this insult..." From behind him a gruff voice grunted in agreement as the massive beast and its rider moved to stand ponderously next to Voris. "Aye, the destruction of their honor guard here on Tovial will bring not only the Alpha Phoenix chapter but incite retribution from their mother chapter, our oldest enemy, the Blood Angels." Voris spat at the mention of the Sons of Sanguinus and his acidic spittle marred the aquila on an Alpha Phoenix's chest. "Blood Angels, favored sons of the Emperor. Always thinking themselves so noble... I remember fighting them at the Imperial palace's gates. Angels they may be called but they fought like demons and their Lord Sanguinus managed to defeat Kabandatha himself. We failed there that day, we turned and fled, not here. We will make this world into a massive offering to the Blood God until the very oceans run red." Daedros was about to respond when a communication from orbit diverted his attention. _Incoming contacts. Identification: Ultramarine Chapter. Primary landing beginning. _Daedros chuckled and his Juggernaut let out a bellow and stamped the ground "Now we shall have a real battle worth fighting. I have no doubt that the Ultramarines are already communicating their initial scans of this area to the Blood Angels and Alpha Phoenix. They will be coming for vengeance soon enough...and when they do we will make an even more pleasing offering to Khorne, we will offer the elite of our most hated foe!"

2 days after the Battle of Blood Pass:

_...and at news of the blasphemy inflicted on the corpses of the noble dead the red thirst burned hot in the heart of the Blood Angel's chapter master Dante and he did call for his High Chaplain Astorath to gather those poor souls driven mad by the black rage. Together with the golden sanguinary guard these two heroes would make a quick and brutal strike to punish the World Eaters. None were to be left alive. So it was that Dante and Astorath, blinded by rage, were led into a trap set by the Blood God's champion..._

"I was there at Caar Hres when the Blood Angels came looking for vengeance. My unit had been mostly destroyed and I had been lucky enough to have found a place to hide in the ruins of the Temple of the Emperor Ascended. I had given myself up for dead as the World Eaters were living up to their name. Building by building they went, butchering anyone they found hiding. They had come to the Temple and had just began to ransack it when a roar that chilled my blood came from the horizon. from the sky came black shapes swooping down on the World Eaters. At their head was a figure of terror, a giant of a man in blood red armor who seemed to fly on wings of deepest black. From his lips came a constant chant of prayer in High Gothic and in his hand was a massive axe. Flying straight into the Berzerkers line these terrifying warriors matched the World Eaters ferocity and skill with ease. Chaos scum began to fall to these strange space marines when suddenly two other groups appeared from behind cover. While the first group had been easily dispatched these flanking forces were led by true Lords of Chaos. One road atop a terrible beast and the other carried a weapon that seemed to fight of its own will, slicing through armor and flesh with relish. One by one the black armored space marines fell until only the giant black winged man remained. Without any attempt at challenge or honorable combat the two forces attacked him madly, dragging him to the ground. At that moment I heard a voice and turned to see my squad mates urging me to run away with them using this distraction. As we ran for our lives we all saw what came next, Angels. From the skies came more figures and the difference between those I had seen and these was truly the difference between night and day. All were immaculate in golden armor and armed with glittering weapons. I looked upon the leader and was moved to tears by the sight, so noble in bearing and impressive in form was he. The Angels smashed into the berzerkers and took a fair toll of them immediately. Saviors! They could drive the blight from Tovial! The Emperor had sent us his own Angels! I slowed my run to see the inevitable, watch them destroy the madmen that had befouled my world. What I saw was the reverse. The Chaos Lord with his hellish blade was suddenly at the fore and I heard a scream pierce all the noise "KABANDATHA, KHORNE'S MOST FAVORED! I STRIKE AT YOUR MORTAL ENEMY'S CHILDREN! I CALL UPON YOU! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH! and then...blood rained from the sky, half my squad went mad with terror, I saw the faces of every one I had ever killed and enjoyed the sight. Such was the power let loose I had to fight for my sanity. We had to run but just as we started to the Lord of Chaos struck, his axe a glittering arc of silver and red, and all of the angels save the leader fell never to rise again. I don't know how I heard it but I heard the whispered taunt of the Chaos Lord directed at the remaining Angel "I fought at the Great Battle on Terra fool, I know your pathetic chapter's bane. This planet will see your legends die and your rage consume you. The only way to beat us is to BECOME us. Give in to your rage, you are so close to Khorne already...Let it wash away your burdens and fears...no more duty save one, blood for the blood God..." As he spoke the Chaos Lord crept forward and his words seemed to find purchase in the Angel's heart for he said nothing in response. After a moment of silence though the figure stood a little taller and holstered his weapons. "The only blood that matters to me is the bond between all the Sons of Sanguinus. You have won here today traitor but I now understand your hidden purpose in coming here. You seek his release and this I cannot allow." The words were calm and almost pleasant to hear but there was the weight of ages and the steel of conviction in every syllable. With a quick movement the Angel fired his jump pack and soared into the sky only to land near were the black winged giant had fallen. Gathering his companion he again took to the sky with bolt rounds barely missing him and soon was lost to sight. As my squad marched on at the double my mind wondered what force could defeat the traitors if even such an Angel was forced to flee..."

_From the journal of Trooper Talia Edrith, 12th Tovialan Scouting regiment. M39_

**A New Enemy Revealed**

_Three days after the battle of Blood Pass_

Titus sighted down the barrel of his boltgun scanning the forest line for any sign of movement. He saw nothing beyond trees, ruins and a slowly curling fog that was drifting towards his detachment with glacial slowness. His sergeant, Barbilus by name and a grizzled warrior of many years of service, paced back and forth behind him muttering into his vox bead. Something was up, Titus could feel it in his bones. A whole strike force had been massacred in the initial landings by the murderous World Eaters and their leader Kharn. Days later an elite force of Blood Angels had been caught in a trap by the traitor marines and all but wiped out. Now, at the Blood Angels Chapter Master Dante's request, another detachment of Ultramarines had been sent planet side on a mission. For some reason Dante had insisted on this, something at this location was important and had to be guarded. Titus and his devastator squad had been assigned to this strange duty.

Titus shifted and looked over his shoulder again at Barbilus, whatever he was being told was clearly disturbing. Barbilus' bald head shined with perspiration and that was in its self important, it took a lot to make a Space Marine sweat. As he turned back Titus thought he saw something moving in the mist, a metallic reflection of some sort. Focusing his vision on that area Titus watched in vain for several tense seconds, nothing moved or made its presence known. _Must have been a trick of the light_. He thought _I'm just ready for action, I want the chance to avenge my brothers with the deaths of scores of World Eaters._ He was about to move to a new location when he saw it again, a shimmering of metal that was unmistakable. Adrenaline pulsed through him at the sight, the enemy was here! "Enemy contact Sergeant" Barbilus moved over and knelt next to him "Good work Titus, how many berzerkers?" Titus was just about to reply that he had no idea yet when the sources of the reflection finally broke through the mist. In almost a hundred years of service in the name of the Emperor Titus had never seen anything like it. As large as a terminator armored Astartes it was neither man nor machine but some unthinkable fusion of the two. The muzzles of many weapons protruded strangely from its arms and electricity arced from bare wiring that seemed to merge with the creatures veins. Thudding footfalls could at last be heard as it cleared the mist at an ominously slow pace. Whatever it was it did not bear the markings of the World Eater Legion. "Merciful Emperor protect us..." Barbilus' prayer was a harsh whisper. "Sergeant? What is it? Do we open fire?" "Negative Titus, wait a moment. We must see the extent of the force arrayed against us."

As the marines silently from cover more of the monstrosities trudged from the obscuring mist to stand in two groups of three. Barbilus was already calling for reinforcements and behind him Titus could hear more squads moving up to support them. To the left of the strange creatures two perfect lines marched in perfect unison. Where the six monsters had moved as if carrying some great weight these new enemies seemed to advance in lockstep as if mere puppets. Their armor was a deep blue accented with gold that culminated in high crested helms like the type that some kings from ancient Terra had worn. Writhing energy coursed over their armor and weapons seemingly at random. From the midst of them walked a tall robed man, his helm an ornate affair of horns, his armor gleaming, and a black staff in his hand. Over the vox line came the voice of the commander of his company, Captain Metallus. "All squads, prepare for assault. Enemy identified as Traitoris Extremis Thousand Son Legion. Their intentions here are unknown as was their presence. Be advised, only their commanders are truly alive, the rest are soulless automatons. Their supporting units appear to be Obliterators, their full capabilities remain unknown. They seem to be able to duplicate a variety of heavy weapons and are extremely resistant to harm. Engage with caution, all the weapons used by the Thousand Sons will easily pierce your armor. Stand strong my brothers, though we are caught by surprise we will not be so easily defeated by our foes. For Maccrage! For Guilliman! For the Emperor!" The cheer rang through the vox net as the Ultramarines charged forward guns firing.

It was madness...What Titus had watched, been a part of, was impossible. In the first seconds of the battle the Obliterators had totally destroyed the Ultramarine's vehicles with the blinding flares of light from multiple lascannons. As part of the devastator squad Titus had watched the battle unfold. His brothers had charged, trying to come close enough to the Thousand Sons to rip them apart and shield them from the inferno bolts that the traitors were using. They never got close. Between the Obliterators and the Sons bolter fire the Ultramarines were almost wiped out. At a command from the captain the devastators launched a massive volley and, with supporting fire from the remaining squads, managed to bring down one squad of the gold and blue marines. Titus cheered at this and at the sight of Metallus and his Terminator guard almost within range of the remaining group, the one with the strange, tall warrior. Then reality changed. Lazily the warrior raised his hand, leveling it at the advancing terminators. Light, beautiful and yet terrible, lanced out from his hand to strike the leading terminators. The second the light struck the armor began to morphs and change. Parts burst into flame, some into liquid, the armor seemed to come alive and tore itself, and the marine within, apart. A second later lascannon fire blasted the remaining terminators, and captain Metallus himself, into atoms.

His squad stood alone as the enemy moved at the same slow and inevitable pace towards their position. Titus watched as the arms on the Obliterators shifted and shuddered, the weapons configuration changing. "Sergeant Barbilus, it has been an honor to serve with you." Titus said calmly watching the barrels of plasma cannons beginning to glow in the enemy ranks. Barbilus patted him on the shoulder guard. "Agreed Brother, we do not die in vain though. Uncovering this threat has led to an escalation on Tovial, we die knowing that many more of our brothers are coming. The Emperor will welcome us and our names will be honored on Maccrage." Titus felt a himself at peace upon hearing that, this day might be his end but not the end of his chapter. As long as Ultramar and Maccrage remained, as long as Ultramarines still fought, as long as the Emperor endured Titus and his brothers would never be forgotten. His last conscious thought before the barrage of superheated plasma scoured his very flesh from the field was a prayer of thanks to the Emperor for being allowed an honorable death against a bitter foe.

_After the slaughter in the Kardiba forest._

+Incoming transmission: Identification-Classified Inquisitorial Channel

...Thousand Sons Traitor Legion leader identified: Ahriman. Classification...Traitores Maximus...World Eater Legion leader identified: Kharn "The Betrayer". Classification...Traitores Maximus...Estimated casualties...Astartes: 94...Imperial Guard: 348,330...Mechanicum:23,627...Situation: Dire...Requesting support...

++Transmission: Identification-?

Support incoming...Traitors must be denied...Dante suspects...Ahriman's presence indicates possible complications to our operations...He must not be released...Knowledge too valuable to our endeavors...Dante must be stopped...

+ Transmission: Identification-Classified Inquisitorial Channel

...Difficult...Options...

++Transmission: Identification-?

...Drive wedge between Astartes forces...reveal the secret they wish to hide here...Ultramarines will be forced into conflict...Further...Marenus Calgar is enroute...Let the God of War deal with the Golden Angel...our work must continue...Priority above absolute...

+ Transmission: Identification-Classified Inquisitorial Channel

Acknowledged...Final Transmission from this channel...switching to Hydra gamma upsilon 263...

**Dark Alliance**

Kharn's first strike barely missed cleaving Ahriman's head from his shoulders. Without slowing he whirled it around for another strike but his foe had disappeared in the spilt second it had taken to reverse his swing. "COME BACK COWARD! YOUR TRICKS WILL NOT KEEP YOUR SKULL FROM THE BLOOD GOD'S THRONE!" The air several feet away shimmered and with another roar Kharn fired his bolt pistol with reckless abandon at the disturbance. He seemed to have hit something and quickly charged forward to finish his dangerous opponent before Ahriman's sorcery turned the tide of the battle. With an almighty slice he cut through the distortion and blood rained from the halved corpse. Kharn howled his triumph until the invisibility faded from his victim, one of his own guards. Before he could fully assimilate the information he heard a calm voice utter exactly eighty-one syllables and metal rapped the floor nine times in quick succession. Instantly the stones under him vanished and Kharn the Betrayer dropped over twenty feet into hole that had simply popped into existence. The opening was just barely out of reach but Kharn immediately tried get out of the trap he was caught in but the walls were smooth and resisted even his chainaxe's blows. "You cannot get out for the moment. We need to come to an understanding." The Betrayer turned to see a flickering image of Ahriman standing in the middle of the pit. Rage at the sorcerer pumped through Kharn like a poison but he realized that, for the moment, there was nothing he could do. "Speak." There it was, the closest thing to an acknowledgment of defeat that Kharn had uttered in a long time. Ahriman's image did not bear the ornate helmet he had been wearing when he had appeared in Kharn's room and he was smiling slightly. Kharn hated him for that and for tricking him so easily. One day there would be a reckoning.

"I have not come here to war with you cousin, I am here because I was meant to come here. We have our own designs on the world and they are mutually compatible. You want blood and slaughter, I want….other things. You have a large army, I have a small but quite potent force. We need each other here, you cannot take skulls if you are dead and I cannot complete my work if two chapters of space marines hold Tovial. I propose a temporary alliance, your Berzerkers running into battle supported by an entire obliterator cult and Thousand Sons rubric marines. You want slaughter? I offer you the means to make this word run red with gore until Tovial gleams like a ruby from orbit. What's more, your own god himself wishes this. Let us fight as brothers as we did before the walls of Terra so long ago. What say you?"

Kharn glared at the gleaming apparition for a long moment then leaned forward and spat on the ground. "When this is over you will face me again sorcerer. For now though we are allies, Khorne cares not from where the blood flows, only that it does." The image's smile deepened "Excellent."

We were so certain of victory. How could we not be? The most elite soldiers of two space marine chapters led by their chapter masters, both legends in their own time, against raging traitors, how could we not defeat them? I marched in the host as we moved forward to challenge our foes, vile traitors and butchers all, I looked with awe at the High Chaplain leading those touched by Sanguinus into battle. I marveled at the precision of the Ultramarines and even caught a glimpse of Calgar himself. We were ready to kill, the thirst had taken so many of us, and we longed to crush the World Eaters here once and for all. We outnumbered them and out gunned them. Victory was ours for the taking. Until the darkness came. A roiling mist covered the field and an evil wind whistled through the ranks. Over all the other noises a new sound slowly grew until I recognized what it was, footsteps. Massive creatures of metal and flesh slowly marched forward in support of several armored units. Engines roared and as one and the scope of the enemy forces was at last revealed. A massive number of armored units, each no doubt containing squads of blood crazed berzerkers. Their plan was a simple one, pick us apart as they advanced.

I watched them slaughter the death company, Astorath somehow managed to get clear of the field of fire, and destroy anything within range. Their forces were more disciplined than we expected and while we fired back it was clear that all the vehicles were nothing more than a diversion. While we were forced to shoot at the rhinos they were taking out our heavy weapons. Calagar and lord Dante both tried to deal with this by unleashing fearsome attacks. The Ultramarines bombarded the foe from orbit and did manage to destroy some of the stragglers. Lord Dante ordered the deep-striking terminator unit to attack the rear of our enemies line to some effect. But it was too late, we had been defeated by then. While we had been forced to stop the vehicles the bulk of their force was just waiting. The attackers to their line were shot down and at last we saw the face of our enemy, an unholy alliance between the World Eaters and the Thousand Sons. We had been surprised and our forces mauled, to stay and fight to the death would have been a futile gesture. As the order for a full retreat was given I wondered what prize could unite two mortal enemies. I should have wondered if that prize could also tear two loyal allies apart.

_Personal Journal of Tidius Arino: Alpha Phoenix Chapter. M.39_

_Suppressed by His holy majesty's Inquisition. Contents deemed heretical._

**Pyrrhic Victory**

Calgar watched dispassionately as the glaring red of World Eater Rhinos moved closer and closer. The moment they entered range he calmly gave the order to engage and at his word the heavy weapons of every devastator and tactical squad opened up on the advancing armor. Many exploded, some never to move again, and the swift advance of the armor was replaced by the slower charge of infantry. Rockets rained down upon them and an orbital strike annihilated a nother rhino. The Berzerkers were trapped, literally by the wreakage and with their backs to a wall they had no choice but to brave the withering fire the Ultramarines poured into their midst. This was no accident, Calgar had picked this battle field, disposed his forces to the hills to cover the valley below, and had lured his foe into this trap using his faster units. No more chaos surprise attacks that robbed the Ultramarines of victory, tactics and strategy would defeat bloodlust and madness. As he advanced with a squad the master of the Ultramarines sought his foe, that vile butcher Kharn, who had slaughtered his brothers and defiled their bodies. A bloodthirster was brought down by concentrated fire after carving through a tactical squad, a unit of Strerguard veterans cut down by berzerkers, but through it all Calgar had only one focus. At last the two foes met, one a chapter master of one of the greatest chapters in the Imperium, the other a terrible servant of the mad blood god. One was the chosen of the god of war, the other was acclaimed a god of war. Each was a legend, each a warrior almost without equal. Kharn's famed chainaxe Gorechild struck first and in a flurry of blood and whirring teeth it cut into Calgar.

Pain was nothing new to Marneus Calgar, it was more an old friend to be embraced than a hated enemy to avoid, but the quick strikes of the Betrayer had almost killed Calgar where eldar avatars and tyranid hive tyrants had failed. A red mist clouded the chapter master's eyes and he heard the beat of his twin hearts pounding in his head. In some remote part of his brain he took stock of the battle reports that still streamed into his ear through his vox bead. The battle was won, no matter what happened to him the enemy's force had been all but destroyed. There was no need for him to throw his life away like some fool blood angel when lascannon and missile launcher could finish this fight for him. His blows had been deflected by a shimmering haze of gore that seemed to hang like a shield in front of the Betrayer. Calgars squad had been all but destroyed and so he quickly gave the order to fall back. The moment that contact was broken a torrent of fire ravaged the berzerkers until only Kharn remained. Then the missiles hit. Krack round after krack round, each enough to destroy a tank, slammed into the blood god's favored warrior and as the smoke cleared Calgar saw his smoking body fall to the ground. For the first time in months a savage grin appeared on the normally stoic face and a deep laugh forced its way from normally sillent lips. Vengeance had been taken, the ten thousand year rampage of one of the worst traitors in the Imperium had been stopped, hope for this world had been purchased at last even if at great cost. "All heavy weapon squads, this is your chapter master, my compliments and thanks on a battle well won. Begin mopping up." just as he was about to turn to walk away something caught his eye, some movement from the burnt corpse. As he watched with total shock the body rose slowly into the air, Gorchild still clutched in a skeletal grip. From all around the battle field came shouts of surprise as the many corpses of the berzerkers began to shake and then explode into fountains of blood. As if on some signal these streams of gore flowed towards the Betrayer's body forming a stylized symbol of a skull like an altar for his body to rest on. The rest flowed over the body and where it touched burned flesh healed and reknit, the armor renewed itself as if reforged, and from Kharn's throat came a terrible howl of absolute rage and fury that went on for far longer than any lungs, human or astartes, should have been able to.

Calgar was not stupid, he immediately ordered his men to fire but a wall of bone suddenly appeared to shield the two foes. Grimly the chapter master prepared for another assault, one that he would not be able to withstand. Strangely though his foe did not madly charge at him as he had earlier, instead he walked towards the lord of Ultramar with almost exaggerated slowness. "You fought well Marneus Calgar." For a moment Calgar thought he had misheard, surely Kharn wasn't speaking to him but the Betrayer continued. "Surely though you did not think me so stupid that I would run into this obvious trap without a reason. I have fought the Long War for ten thousand years, I have burned more worlds to the ground than you have ever seen or heard of, and I have forgotten more about war than you ever learned. Men think me mad, an illusion I find useful to perpetuate. They, like you, will assume that rage will blid me and grant them easy victory. Let me tell you a truth Ultramarine, true wrath, true rage, is cold and controlled. Ice burns worse than any fire. While my men distract you here and your blood angel allies lick their wounds where do you think MY allies have been? What do you think MY allies have been doing?" Calgar spat at the World Eater's feet "I neither know nor care traitor, you will die here, magic tricks or not." Kharn cocked his helmet to the side "Death comes for all Ultramarine, mine time is chosen by the Blood God but yours...yours will be written by the bane of Macragge. They are coming for you and yours...They are coming in numbers that will shroud the stars and devour worlds...I wonder, will even a God of War be able to stop them? And even if you try and succeed can you also halt the will of the true gods?" The bane...here? Calgar felt his blood run cold. This whol;e battle merely a diversion? No doubt this was Ahriman's doing, while World Eaters ravaged the land the sorcerer lord of the Thousand Sons must have found a way to attract the attention of a hive fleet. Suddenly the victories and defeats of the past few days were rendered meaningless. Kharn chuckled and shcock his head as he turned and began to walk away. "Until we meet again Marneus Calgar, try not to die before I kill you." But the Betrayer did not get the last word. With a roar of fury Calgar flung his force sword like a spear at Kharn's back. By some luck it pierced his blood shield and punched through his armor. "Take care of my sword heretic, I will need it for when I cut your foul head from your body. Let the Tyranids come, let the whole universe come, I will break them here on Tovial just like I will break you. I will send out the call to all the chapters founded on Ultramarine geneseed, I will call in debts with every guard unit that owes my chapter, if I have to I will call for aid from crusading fleets and even ally with xenos like the eldar but I WILL hold this world even if I have to burn it to ashes to do so."

Kharn nodded slowly as reality began to tear and a small warp rift opened in front of him. " You would make an excellent Berzerker Marneus Calgar." "And you will make an excellent corpse." with that Kharn the Betrayer stepped into the warp portal leaving Marneus Calgar, the God of War, to prepare for the onslaught to come.

**The Bane of Ultramar**

In the cold wastes beyond the galaxy's furthest edge a nameless and innumerable force has slowly crept closer and closer for thousands of years. Drawn by a shining beacon of golden light they come in uncountable numbers to devour all life. It was on glorious Macragge that these beasts were first halted but only at great cost and from that day the Tyranid threat has become known among the Ultramarines as the Bane. To this day the blood debt against the hive mind has yet to be paid in full.

Ahriman watched as his silent soldiers finished the preparations, binding all those with any psychic power together in a massive circle. Thousands of other men, women, and children were chained with black iron bands and knelt in the dirt and rubble of what had been the capital city. No defenders remained, certainly no marines to hamper Ahriman's actions, Kharn had done his job perfectly. The moment for subtley had at last fled, now was the time to display the power that the sorcerer lord of the Thousand Sons was known and feared for. Standing within the massive circle of bodies Ahriman was reminded of another ritual, one long long ago, on a different planet and with a different lord. Bitterness flared for a brief moment at the recollection but as Ahriman rose higher and higher in the Enumerations the anger drained from him. His legion had been chosen by the god of fate, what could have been done to change that which had been written in the stars. Power undreamed of by most mortals roiled within him straining for release. _Ra rehem retarem iterous kavec dos_ the chant was a creation of his own, a powerful working that had never been uttered before. Drawing on ancient pacts with daemons he reached out with his power to touch each and every psyker chained around him. Their own warp born strength mingled with his own and slowly he stoked the growing storm into it grew into a tempest of howling energy. He focused the explosion of psychic fury into a lance of incredible power. At a nod the butchery began and the release of so many souls added still more fuel to the inferno. So great was the force he was containing thathe began to sweat blood and his armor began to glow white hot. For all the pain the renegade master sorcerer stood firm, there would be no other chance and this had to be done. As the last man fell dead Ahriman smashed his staff into the ground and released all the pent up power in a blast of light the streaked into the heavens. Golden light. The mirror of the Astronomican. For just a few seconds it burned brighter than the distant beacon on Terra. Smoking ruin surrounded Ahriman and he leaned heavily on his black force staff. A weary smile was the only indication of his great success.

Many light years away the tendril of a massive hive fleet stood poised to annihilate a small world of little consequence. Suddenly though the defenders watched the advancing doom turn away. Prayers of thanks were offered, many offerings of penance to the God Emperor were recieved by the Missonaries. Almost no one questioned why the sudden turn, even fewer wondered where they were heading.

As the war in the Tovial system burns even hotter and brighter a hidden force watches from a space between the warp and reality. This war begins to threaten the interests of an ancient council of a more ancient race. The foolishness of lesser races will end only in total destruction. The lord of fire calls for war, the lord of earth seconds him. The lady of air nods her agreement and the lord of water casts his vote with a wave of his hand. The representative of the metal cult sighes and rises, it is time to wake a slumbering god and ready his forces. Craftworld Averal, home of the elemental council, gears itself for war.

**They Are Coming...**

+First contact made with hive fleet splinter designated "Basilisk" in M.39+

++Log entry for Space Marine garrison force

We fought them like our founding chapter fought them on Maccrage. We fought them with every weapon at our disposal and without taking a single backward step. With fury in our hearts we tore rank upon rank of them apart and with precision we targeted their foul synapse creatures above the hordes that they commanded. We killed twenty for every one of ours lost and in the end we achieved our objective, the relay station, and managed to send out warning to our brothers fighting in the Tovial system. The cost was great. Many have fallen to rise no more and those few of use left are still fighting the endless tide. Mycetic spores rain from the sky, the very air has turned rancid with the enemy's presence, and though we have won a victory we know that our end is at hand. This world is being consumed to feed the might of this hive fleet. Already we have encountered new and more horrific forms lurking just out of sight. It doesn't matter how many we kill, more still come. We cannot escape...I leave this record in the hopes that our sacrifice was not in vain, that our message got through, that maybe on the planes of Tovial these foes will be dealt a true defeat. The Ultramarines, our sires, defeated them before and with Calgar leading them I know they will do so again. This end is only the beginning though, for my force's destruction shall bring the full force of our chapter into battle as well. Oaths of wrath and ruin will bring them to bear on these creatures and on that day we will be remembered and avenged by every lance strike and every torpedo fired by our crusading fleet. I hear my brother's bolters in the halls, the end is coming...they are coming...Only in death shall we be forgiven...I welcome it.

++End Log++

The Space Marine's on the small planet of Hrordraith were the first to feel the bite of the tyranid hive fleet. Though massively outnumbered they managed to turn aside the first several assaults and more importantly send out a warning to Tovial. Their courage and sacrifice alerted the war torn planet of the terror that was bearing down on it and of its position in space. This warning gave Calgar and his allied forces time to prepare defenses and requisition aid from the Imperial Navy. Though many good marines died to transmit the information their deaths gave the weary defenders of Tovial a chance to brace themselves for the oncoming storm. More importantly, the sudden involvement of such a potent alien force drew the attention of the Ordo Xenos branch of the Inquisition. With so much at stake the Inquisitor Lords deemed it wise to send in their elite fighting force, the Deathwatch. Drawn from a hundred different chapters these space marines specialize in defeating the alien where no other force might prevail.


End file.
